Only With You
by Zozo2001
Summary: 4 years ago, Tris' best friend Tobias left her without a goodbye. Now, as Tris moves to Chicago for her Freshmen year, will she be reunited with her long lost friend? A high school fic including all members of the Divergent gang. Fourtris *Cover art rights go to beladuke* (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Hey fanatics!**

 **So this is a new fic that I am writing, and I'm really excited! I will be updating this fic and my other one "Resurgent" as regularly as possible. Please check out my oneshots "Say Hello" and "Little Angel" and leave a review telling me what you thought! :) I hope you guys enjoy this fic!**

 **Zxx**

 **Disclaimer: This will be my only disclaimer so take heed. I do NOT own the rights to the Divergent Trilogy in any way. All characters mentioned are takes on the original characters created by Veronica Roth. :)**

Prologue

I stood there at my window, looking down at the scene below me; tears pouring down my face. I never thought this would happen. I never even got to say goodbye.

Tobias and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. We took our first steps together, said our first words together, laughed for the first time together.

And now, all I can see is _that_ man - Marcus - shoving his son into a car that I know will never return. I have no idea where it will take them. I doubt that I will ever see my best friend again.

Marcus is cruel man. He beats Tobias. No one knows that I have figured that out; not even Toby. Everyone else was under Marcus' spell. Everyone else thought he was a perfect man, a model father. I know better.

Tobias would very commonly come to my house every morning looking stiff and rigid; and I could see the pain in his eyes when my mother and father welcomed him with a hug. He never said anything though, and so neither did I.

Toby's mum died when we were four years old. I remember her funeral so clearly. I didn't see Tobias for days. And neither did I see Marcus.

I think Marcus started beating Toby 2 years after that. We were only 6 years old.

And that was 6 years ago.

Now, at 12 years old; I stand watching my friend leave me without him even knowing.

"Goodbye." I whisper to no one, and then I collapse onto my bed and cry.

 **How did you like it? Chapter 1 should be up by the end of today - and please please please PLEASE leave a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 **Zxx**


	2. New Start

**Hey fanatics! Here's the next chapter of OWY. I am so glad that you like it! :) Just a heads up: I'm Australian - I know nothing about the American schooling system, so just imagine that this is what it's like. Also PLEASE read and review my oneshot 'Say Hello', and it's sequel 'Little Angel', it would mean so much to me! Love yas!**

 **If you want a disclaimer, look to the first chapter - it covers the whole fanfiction.**

"Beatrice! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Caleb shouts from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!"

Today is my first day of high school. A few weeks ago, my family moved from Seattle, Washington; to Chicago, Illinois.

Who moves that far across the country, you ask? My answer is, no one. No one except for us. My dad, Andrew Prior, got offered a government job in Chicago, and so we moved. It's a simple as that.

I had a few friends in Seattle, but there is no one there who I will greatly miss. To be honest, I'm sort of excited about starting anew here in Chicago.

I'll be going into my Freshmen year, and so is Caleb. He was born about 10 months before me, but during the same year; so we have always been in the same year at school. It gets a bit tiring when it comes to convincing people that, a) No, we are not twins, b) Yes, we are in the same year at school, and c) No, neither of us are adopted.

You know how I said that there is no one that I am leaving behind who I'll miss? Yeah well, I kind of lied.

Seattle is the only place that Tobias knows I live. Now that we've moved, there's no hope that I will ever see him again. Yes, I know that he left 4 years ago, and that I haven't heard from him since; but I couldn't help dreaming that he would find me again someday.

But I don't live in a fairy-tale. The people you lose don't just come riding in like a knight in shining armour, proclaiming their love for you. Yes, I know I said love. Because over these 4 years I've had a lot of time to think, and I've come to a conclusion. A conclusion that I'm not sure I like.

I think I'm in love with Toby. I think I'm in love with my best friend. But the stupid thing? He will never be there to love me back. I've tried letting him go, I really have. But every time I think I don't care; my mind fills with images and moments that I spent with him. I can never stop thinking about him. I'm lovesick. And I'm as scared as hell.

"Beatrice, come _on_!" Caleb shouts, waking me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shout back, as I grab my bag and sprint down the stairs.

I say a quick goodbye to our mother and father, and then head out the door with Caleb. Sadly, neither of us can drive yet, so we have to take the bus.

We arrive at school just on time, and head up to reception to receive our timetables and locker numbers/codes.

"Hi, my name's Zoe, I help out with pastoral care and office work here at Chicago State High. I'm guessing you're new here?" Says the lady behind the desk.

Before I can speak, Caleb starts talking for both of us.

"Nice to meet you. Yeah we're new this year. I'm Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice. We're both starting as Freshmen."

"I thought so. So here are you schedules and locker numbers. You're codes are there too. Now before you head off, are there any names that you would like to be called instead of you're full names. If there are, I'll enter them in the system. Choose wisely, you won't get to pick again." As she says this, Zoe looks at me. I have no idea how she knows I want to change my name, it's almost scary.

"Tris." I say. "Call me Tris."

"Ok, Tris. What about you Caleb? Any changes?"

"No thank you, I'm good with my name."

"Alright then, I'll see you later. Good luck with your first day!" Zoe says with a smile. I return it and turn to Caleb.

"Why did you change your name?" Caleb asks.

"I didn't change it," I say. "It's just a nickname."

"Ok."

There is a reason I changed my name. I'm sick and tired of being the lovesick girl who can't get over her best friend leaving. I want to remake myself. I want to be a different person from whom I was - strong, selfless and brave. I also didn't want anyone calling me Bea. Tobias used to call me Bea. He was the only one, and I would like to keep it that way.

"I just checked our schedules and we have different classes." Caleb says.

"Of course we do, smarty. I bet you have a few AP classes too, even though you're a Freshmen." I say, laughing slightly.

"Perhaps." He retorts, looking almost ashamed - though he has no reason to be.

"So, what's your locker number?" I ask. "And who do you have for homeroom?"

"My locker is number 375, and I have homeroom with Ms Matthews. What about you?"

"Number 164, and Miss Wu." I reply.

"So I guess I'll see you after school then?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah. Meet me just outside the gates."

"Ok. Seeya Beatrice." Caleb says with a smirk on his face, and he starts walking away.

"It's _Tris_!" I holler after him.

He turns around but continues to walk backwards. "I know."

 **So how did you like it? Please leave a review letting me know what you thought! You will meet the rest of the gang soon, don't worry!**

 **Kisses,**

 **Zxx**


	3. I Know You, I Think

**Hey fanatics! Two updates in one day - aren't you lucky! Just another reminder to check out my other stories and to leave a couple of reviews - they are what motivate me to keep writing! :) Love yas!**

I head off to my homeroom. Well, in the direction that I think my homeroom is. I don't actually know.

Suddenly a tall girl with mocha skin and dark hair comes up to me.

"Hi, I'm Christina! You must be new here right? Well, we're all new I guess - but most of us came from the middle school attached to here. Where's your homeroom? I can help you find it if you'd like? You were looking a bit lost. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask - what's your name?"

Damn that girl speaks fast.

"I'm Tris, and yeah I'm new. My family just moved from Seattle a couple of weeks ago. I'm trying to find room OB24, with Miss Wu."

"OHMYGOD I HAVE THAT CLASS TOO! Come on, I'll show you! You can sit with me and my friends if you want! I'm sure they'd love you! They're all in our homeroom as well!"

"Thanks." I say, still a bit shocked by Christina's sudden outburst. I can tell she's a nice girl though, just a touch over-enthusiastic. I can see us being great friends.

"Ok, let's go!" Says Christina, grabbing my arm like we're in kindergarten again. A huge grin is spread across her face, and pretty soon, I'm grinning as well.

Once we enter the room, Christina immediately drags me over to who I assume are her friends.

"Hi guys!" She shouts. Her greeting is met with a chorus of 'hi's and 'hey's back.

"This is Tris. She just moved from Seattle."

"Hey Tris." Everyone says.

By the end of introductions I have mentally worked out everything in my head.

Zeke and Uriah are twins. They both have bronze skin and dark hair, with dark brown eyes; but besides that, they don't really look alike. However they both have huge grins on their faces and I can detect a mischievous glint in their eyes. There is no doubt that those 2 boys have had their fair share of trouble.

Marlene has blonde hair that falls in soft curls around her shoulders, and large, brown eyes. She is sitting very close to Uriah, and he has his arm around her protectively. Anyone could see that they are together.

Will has celery-green eyes and tousled blonde hair, with a crease between his eyebrows. He is now sitting next to Christina, who greeted him with a kiss. They are obviously together.

Lynn has close-cropped hair, but if you look beyond that, she is actually extremely beautiful. She has rose-tinted cheeks and golden-brown eyes. At first she seemed stand-offish, but she is actually quite nice. I can tell that she's very protective of her friends and family, and has a bad temper when it comes to dealing with people who insult them.

Shauna is Lynn's sister. They are in the same situation as Caleb and I; with Shauna only being 9 months older than her sister. Shauna also has golden-brown eyes, but her light brown hair is straight, and comes just past her shoulders. Again, Shauna and Zeke are another obvious couple within the group.

And last, but certainly not least, there's Four. He's tall, with muscles that are quite noticeable beneath his black t-shirt. His nose hooks slightly, and he has a spare upper lip with a full lower lip. But his eyes are extremely familiar. Like, seriously familiar. They are a deep blue; a dreaming, sleeping, waiting colour. I recognise those eyes. Tobias.

 _ **Tobias P.O.V.**_

I'm talking to Zeke when Christina flounces up to us, dragging another girl behind her. "Hi guys!" She shouts. Damn she's loud, I'll never get used to it. We all chorus a greeting back to her.

"This is Tris," She says, pulling the new girl out from behind her. "She just moved from Seattle."

I used to live in Seattle, that's where I met Bea. And that's where I left her behind. I look up and focus on Tris, trying to figure her out. She isn't facing me yet, but I can see that she is very short, with long blonde hair cascading down her back. When she finally turns around, I can see that she is very pretty. More than pretty actually, she's beautiful.

She has rosy cheeks and a small cherry lips. Her face is completely free of makeup - thank God - and her eyes. Her eyes are so incredibly amazing. I could get lost in those eyes. They are a kaleidoscope of grey and blue, giving them a stormy effect. When she smiles, they look more blue, and when she doesn't, you might think they were grey.

I've seen those eyes before, I'm sure of it. I haven't seen them in 4 years, but there is no mistaking them.

Beatrice.

 **So how did you like? They've started to recognise each other now, but how long will it take them to realise their feelings and to reveal themselves? Please leave a review guys - I would be so incredibly grateful!**

 **Zxx**


	4. Long Day

**Heya fanatics! I just want to say thank you for all your support with this story! Anyways, I have thought about it; and I'm not going to write massively long chapters for this story. Instead, I'm going to keep them shorter, as they take less time to write - meaning that I will update more often. Also, please check out my other stories/oneshots and drop a review :)**

 **Love yas**

 **Song of the week: Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy (I actually got to see him perform as the opening act for Taylor Swift! Amazing!)**

I am still in complete shock when Christina sits down, pulling me into the seat next to her. I can't believe it. Tobias is here. Tobias is _here_! After all this time, I've finally found him. I wonder if he recognises me, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

I used to be a shy little girl; insecurity laced over my face and jail bars in my eyes. I was guarded and closed off, and Tobias was the only one who held the key to my heart.

But over the years I became more secure, more open. I had to, as I didn't have Toby to confide in anymore.

I also grew up. I was 12 when he left, and now I'm 16. I've changed, and so has he.

I can't help but look over at him, trying to detect just one sliver of recognition; but he's face is blank.

I sigh and turn back to Christina, her and Marlene are having a conversation about shopping, urgh. I tune out and just nod along. It seems to work, as they smile at me occasionally and then go back to talking.

I nod yet another time, and then before I know what's happening, I am being pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Christina.

"Thank you sooo much Tris! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait!" She squeals.

"Umm, you're welcome, I guess." I say. Honestly, I am extremely confused.

I look over at Tobias and see that he has a smirk on his face.

"What did I just agree to?" I whisper to him.

"You are now going shopping with them on Saturday." He says, a glint in his eye.

"Urghhhhh!" I groan. "I didn't even know what they were saying."

"Oh well. Do you really want to turn down Chris. Look at her, all excited. You can't just crush her dreams now can you?" He says.

I just lay my head on the desk. "I hate shopping." I say.

"I know."

I immediately look up at Tobias, but he is now in a deep conversation with Zeke and Shauna.

He just admitted to something, and I'm not sure if he realises.

He definitely recognises me, I have no doubt about it. How else could he possibly know of my extreme and incredibly large dislike for shopping?

Exactly.

I continue to stare at him until the bell rings, signifying that we have to get to first period.

"What classes do you have Tris? Then we can see who will be together and when." Christina says.

"Umm, next I have English with Mrs Pedrad; then I have Math with Mr Tucker, Science with Ms Matthews, and for last period I have Music with Miss Wu." I reply.

"Awwww," Says Christina. "I only have three of those classes with you! Instead of having Math with Mr Tucker I have History with Mrs Black! But you do have Math with Lynn, Four and Marlene. Uriah, Will and Four are in all your classes; and Shauna is in all of my classes."

"Oooh! English with your own mum!" Shout Will and Tobias together.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh, Mrs Pedrad is Zeke and Uriah's mum." Will explains. "Don't worry, she loves us."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on Trissy let's go!" Shouts Uriah; before grabbing me by my forearm and dragging me to class, with Tobias, Will, Christina and Shauna following behind.

When we get to class I notice that Uriah hurries to sit next to Will, and Christina next to Shauna. That leaves me by myself, until Tobias comes up to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks, tapping the table next to me.

"Of course not." I say quickly. It's not my fault that he makes me feel like a middle school girl. Well, it is I guess, but that's besides the point.

Once he's sat down, I look over to Christina, and then to Uriah; they both have the same knowing smirks on their faces. Oh dear God, this is going to be a long day.

 _ **Tobias P.O.V.**_

I can't believe she's here! After all these years, my Bea is finally here! I think the others suspect something.

Usually I won't even look at any girls, bar Christina, Lynn, Shauna and Marlene of course. But they're my friends, and only my friends; so that's different. Plus, it took me a Hell of a long time to feel comfortable around them.

Yet here I am, already staring at Tris as if she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen - which is true; and even sitting next to her - even if it was a set up. I look to see that Tris is having a silent conversation with Christina, using facial expressions only girls would understand. But this gives me time to look at her.

It's not in a creepy way, promise. It's just that she is so incredibly beautiful, and what enhances that beauty is that she doesn't even know it.

She suddenly looks back at me, and sees me staring. She blushes bright red and is suddenly very interested in her textbook.

Maybe she has some feelings towards me; even if she doesn't remember me.  
Does she remember me?

 **Tah dah! Hope you liked it! Remember to leave a review guys, they are what motivate me to keep writing for you! :)**

 **Zxx**


	5. Melody and Harmony

**Hello beautiful fanatics I'm back! So sorry I was gone for so long :( Anyways, I got a guitar for my birthday and I can't stop playing it! Sorry, just had to put that out there :). Also, just a heads up, this whole story is in Tris' P.O.V.; UNLESS I specifically identify a chapter as being in Tobias' P.O.V. (and then I will indicate the switch back). Yeah, so please review guys it means so much to me! Can you make it like a belated birthday present? Could ya? Could ya? Please? Thank you!**

You know those moments when the whole world feels as if it's frozen still, and that you are the only one able to experience it? Or those moments where you wonder why this is happening to you? I mean, why you, why not someone else; since when did you get this lucky?

Well this is one of those moments.

At the current beautiful moment, I am in music class. And Miss Wu (Godbless my new favourite person) has asked me and Tobias to do a duet.

Well, actually she put us in pairs; and we now have time to practice before performing. We weren't just miraculously picked out of the whole class. But it's the same thing really.

And so instead of getting moving like everybody else, Tobias and I are just staring at each other. Small smiles playing on our lips. But moments have to end. I blush, and get up, leading him to do so as well, and we choose a corner to work in. I don't play any instruments but I'm told I'm a decent singer. Tobias on the other hand, from what I can remember, is a great acoustic guitarist - and his voice is beautiful. I don't normally call men's voices (or anything about them really) beautiful, but Tobias' just is. There's no other way to describe it.

I see that my suspicions are correct when Tobias collects a guitar case from the storage room, a number 4 largely written on the front. He unpacks the guitar (a Fender CD-1405 Cedar Satin for those who are actually interested), and sits down facing me.

"So what did you want to play?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could play either 'Everything Has Changed' or 'Say Something'; you pick." Tobias says.

"Umm, I think 'Everything Has Changed' would sound really good acoustic." I reply. _It's also very true for you and Tobias,_ I think.

"Then that it is." He smiles and then we start to play.

"And now we have Four and Tris. What are you playing for us guys?" Miss Wu asks.

"We are playing 'Everything Has Changed' by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift." I reply.

"Ok, good luck." She smiles and then goes to sit down behind the back of the clutter of cross-legged students.

Tobias starts strumming the chords and then we sing.

 _ **Tris**_

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _ **Both**_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _ **Tobias**_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

 _And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 _ **Tris**_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

 _Taking flight, making me feel right_

 _ **Both**_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _ **Tris**_

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _ **Both**_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name_

 _Everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _ **Tris**_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is_

 _ **Both**_

 _Everything has changed_

Once we've finished we are met with a round of loud applause (And, I admit, some screaming and shouting from Uriah, oh well). Miss Wu smiles at us, but I only catch the start of it because then Tobias pulls me into a hug (Que wolf-whistling from Uriah, again). It feels so good to hug him again, it's something I haven't done in 4 years; and I wish it would last forever.

But all good things have to come to an end, I just didn't know it at that point in time.

 **So how'd you like it? (Yes that guitar model is the same as mine but it is seriously a beautiful guitar). Please please please review guys, and check out my other story and my two oneshots! :)**

 **Love yas!**

 **Zxx**


	6. Unexpected

**Hi people! Can I just take a moment to tell you how excited I am for the Allegiant movie! At first I was really scared that it would look horrible because they altered the end of Insurgent, but it looks AMAZING! (Even though they definitely changed it a lot!) And Shae's hair is longer now! Also, for any Mortal Instruments fans out there (me... :)), ABC Family has created a new TV show called Shadowhunters that follows the events of the books! It comes out in January next year! Yay! I know I was a bit disappointed with the City of Bones movie, so I'm really looking forwards to this! (In my opinion the casting wasn't the best in the movie - Lily Collins, although beautiful - does NOT make a goof Clary!)**

 **Sorry for my rant guys, and I know some of you might not agree with me on those topics, but that's OKAY cause we all have a right to our own opinions. :)**

 **Love you guys!**

If you're familiar with co-ed state high-schools; you'll know that there are stereotypically cliques. My new clique? The fun, crazy, _nice_ populars. We're the cool kids sure, but we're _actually_ liked throughout the whole school - not just 'liked' because otherwise we'll hurt whoever we please. Yeah no, that's not us.

But of course, there are those people. I'll get round to them later though, let me explain each group first.

There are the dorks. The funny, kind kids who, despite their like-ability, aren't the brightest - but we love them anyway. And the strangest thing? They don't care that they're intellectually a bit challenged, they completely accept that. That's probably what makes them so great.

Then there are the nerds. *Cough, Caleb, cough*. They're the super-smart brainiacs of the school. Everyone (Well, most people) respect them though, and it's not like they brag about their smarts, they don't need to. They top every class (well, apart from the arts based courses).

Of course there are also the theater kids and musos, who completely dedicate their life to the stage; and the artists, who are always super relaxed and covered in some sort of artistic medium.

And let's not forget the skaters, who all seem so much more interested in the wheels on their boards than making it through school alive.

Then there's the preps, who are quite posh and particular. They're the kids who you wonder why they're here in this school at all. I mean their parents can obviously afford a private education (like seriously, the cost is probably cheap to them).

The jocks are the sport freaks who don't give a damn about grades, they're obviously going to get a sports scholarship to their desired uni anyway.

There are also the peace-lovers. These guys are the environmentalists and hippies. Overall they're just cool people.

And finally we come to the mean girls. These gals think they're at the top of the social structure, they hate everyone and everyone hates them, simple right? Wrong. They're creepy good at spreading gossip and rumours; and their revenge is of a whole nother level. In no way do you want to cross these girls. Nope.

Last but certainly not least you have the school bullies. They 'rule the school' as they like to put it, purely because most people are scared of them. They will pick on _anyone,_ even people twice their size.

Oh, and then there's us of course. Oops, almost forgot.

So yeah, there are two groups who you definitely don't want to get involved with - but of course, my luck has always been horrible.

"Hey Tris, did you want to hang out with us after school today?" Christina asks me as we amble back to our lockers. We have ten minutes until the end of school, and Miss Wu gave our class an early mark to pack our bags, etc. "The gang's coming over to my house."

"Umm, sure. But I promised I'd meet my brother. Do you think I could come over a bit later?" I say.

"Sure. Here's my address and phone number. Just call me if you have trouble finding it." Christina says while scribbling down something on a scrap piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll guess I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." I reply, watching her as she walks towards the gates to meet the others. I smile to myself. I can't believe it's been this easy to fit in.

I go back to packing my bag and fixing up my locker, I'm kind of a neat freak.

"Hey look it's the stiff! Whatcha doing little girl?" A leering voice asks. I turn around to find the school bullies walking up to me. I wouldn't be scared, and I guess I'm not entirely, but they have a super bad reputation and let's just say that they're all at least a full foot taller than me.

"Nothing," I reply. "Now leave me alone."

"Ooo, the girlies got some guts." Snaps a more feminine-looking giant.

"Right so she has." Adds another. "I'm Peter Hayes. This is Molly Atwood, Drew Watson, and Al Spencer. I'd advise that you give us what we want. You don't want to get hurt do you?" He teases.

"What makes you think I can be hurt that easily?" I ask. At my old school in Seattle, we had to take self defense classes during PE. Let's just say that I have some skill in that area. More than I'm guessing any of them do. Except for Peter. Peter looks dangerous.

"Look at yourself." Molly butts in. "You're tiny, skinny, and you don't look more than twelve." She starts laughing at this, the others joining in.

I cross my arms self-consciously, but they haven't really hurt me - I know I'm small - they've just made me incredibly angry.

"Well, while you asshats are cackling over something so incredibly stupid that only your dimwitted brains could possibly find it funny, I would like to make my way home." I turn around and slam my locker closed. I face them again to find that they are all staring at me with mouths open.

"Move before I make you." I growl, gesturing at the formation that they have made around me, blocking me into my locker.

By this time Peter has recovered from my unexpected insults, and his eyes have turned a darker shade of poisonous green.

"I don't think so stiff. You're not going anywhere by the time I'm done with you."

As quickly as I can I punch him in the jaw, and then kick the others in their shins. My attack caught them off guard, giving me the opportunity to push past them and sprint.

I see Caleb at the gates and call out to him. "Caleb, come on! We going to miss the bus!"

I'll explain everything to him later.

He looks startled but then takes off after me. We reach the bus stop just in time to hop on the bus before it drives away.

Breathing heavily, I collapse into a seat and Caleb comes to sit next to me.

"So. Are you going to tell me why you were running like a maniac now?" He asks.

I explain the whole scenario to him, trying to make it sound less big of a deal. Caleb just stares at me until I finish.

I look at him expectantly, waiting for the reprimanding of my violence to start. But it never comes.

"Wait, so you punched him?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I trail off.

Caleb then does something extremely unexpected. He grins. "That's my sister!" He shouts. "I bet he's going to have a huge bruise on his face tomorrow. And who's scared of a bully that can so easily be beat up by a 'little girl'? He adds, gesturing quotation marks around the words 'little girl'. I smile.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. Oh, and Christina invited me round to her house this afternoon."

"Ok. Do you want to get off at the closest stop? I can let mum know."

"Thanks Caleb, you're the best." I say, grinning.

 **So there you go! How's you like? Please leave a review guys! Please please please please! :)**

 **Zxx**


	7. The Truth

**Hey fanatics! Sorry, I'm so bad when it comes to updating :( Anyways, this may or may not be my last update before Christmas - I just have so much on. But maybe I can try and fit in another update today? Anyways, if I don't update before then - Merry Christmas everybody! And I wish you all a Happy New Year! For those who can - who's watching the New Year's fireworks? My friends always hold a massive party, where we watch the fireworks from her house and count down 'till the New Year! It's awesome. Sorry I'm blabbing now - :)**

Christina's house is huge, all pristine white lines and edges. I think she might have mentioned something about her mother being an architect and her father being a lawyer. It obviously pays well.

I knock on the door expecting Christina to greet me, instead I am met with a little girl. She has large brown eyes and mocha skin - a tiny version of her older sister.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Tris." I reply. "Christina's friend. You're her sister right?"

"Yep." The little girl says, popping the 'p'. "I'm Rose. The others are downstairs in the game room. Come on, I'll show you."

And with that she strides away, leaving me to follow her.

"Christina!" Rose shouts. "Tris is here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming; calm it Rosie!"

Christina appears with a large smile on her face.

"I see you've met Rose." She says, gesturing to her sister who just walked out of the room.

"Yeah, she looks like you."

"I know. I hope she didn't say anything rude; she has a bit of trouble when it comes to saying every single thing on her mind - whether it's nice or not. Mum and Dad are always telling her to tell the truth, but she takes it the wrong way and thinks that she can say whatever she wants."

I laugh a bit at this.

"No, she was quite sweet actually." I say, smiling.

"That's good. Now follow me."

We walk down another flight of stairs to the game room, and are met by a chorus of 'hi's and 'hey's.

"We were just about to play Candor or Dauntless." Zeke says. Tobias must see my confusion so he explains.

"It's just Truth or Dare really. When I first moved to Chicago, Zeke and Uriah had already established that they wanted to create their own version of things. And so Truth or Dare has become Candor - which is the quality of being open and truthful; and Dauntless - which is to show fearlessness and determination. Though they might not look it, they're both really good at English - their mum being an English teacher and all, and so it wasn't that hard for them to come up with the names."

"Oh okay." The others have formed a circle, and I end up sitting in between Christina and Marlene.

"CAN I START?!"

"No Uri, this is my house, so I get to start." Christina replies, a smirk on her face. Uriah obviously takes this game very seriously.

"Wait, what of we don't want to say or do something?" I ask.

"Then nothing, but for the whole game you only get 2 passes." Zeke answers.

I blanch. This is bad, I'll have to seriously think about what I don't want to do or not.

"Okay," Christina starts. "Marlene, C or D?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat a snack that Zeke makes you." She says, a smirk on her face. Marlene goes white, this has obviously been done before. After a large pause, she answers.

"Fine." She says, but she does not look happy about it.

We are nearing the end of the game now, and I have managed not to get too many bad dares, and I always answered truths vaguely. Zeke and Uriah, on the other hand - find it fun to make complete fools out of themselves, and didn't hesitate to do dares - even ones which required them to knock on every house door, and if it opened; to explain that they had an incredibly infectious case of Arachibutyrophobia (fear of peanut butter sticking to the top of your mouth). This of course, just resulted in all the unlucky answerers thinking that Zeke and Uriah were in dire need of mental medical attention.

"Tris, C or D?" I am woken from my trance by Zeke. I don't trust Zeke's dares, not one bit.

"Candor." I reply, hopefully he won't come up with anything too bad - I ran out of my passes (ironically because I was avoiding having to do his or Uriah's dares).

Zeke gets this wicked look on his face, and I start to think that maybe neither options were good enough.

"Tell me, which guy in this room do you fancy?"

I go white. How can Zeke possibly know I like someone? That's just not right.

"I don't fancy anyone." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"She's lying." Christina butts in. I glare at her. "Sorry, but I'm the truth mediator. I have a gift for detecting lies.

"It's true." Says Marlene, while the others nod along. "Sorry Tris, but there's no getting out of this one. However if you say Uriah I will kill you - no hard feelings."

I have to tell them. If I want any chance of earning their trust and friendship, I have to tell them.

"F-F-F…"

"Come on Tris, we can't hear you if you stutter. Trust me - you're not going to get shot or something, despite Marlene's threat." Christina adds.

"I like Four…" I say quietly, with my head down.

"Who?" None of them heard me.

"I like Four, okay?" I say louder. They all just stare at me, including Tobias - the boy I promised myself I'd get over.

And then the squealing starts.

 _ **Tobias P.O.V.**_

I just stare at Tris. She _likes_ me? She LIKES ME! Ok, woah Tobias.

I can't believe it, my Bea likes me! That means she has to remember me right? Maybe I should tell her. But I don't want to frighten her even more, the girls are already doing that.

"You like FOUR!" Christina squeals. "This is amazing! Now he won't be a forever-alone!"

Gee, it's like I'm not even here.

"Hear that Four?" She says, turning to me. "Tris likes you!"

"I know. Hey Tris," I say, looking past Chris at the small, blushing girl behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute, outside?"

"Sure." Her voice is so small, I wish she knew what she meant to me. Well, soon she will.

She gets up and follows me upstairs. Once, we're outside I turn to face her. She's still blushing, and I can see that bars have gone up in her eyes, again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? If it's about what I just admitted, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter, I know you don't like me so you d-"

"Bea." I say, cutting her off. "Shut up."

And then I kiss her.

 **Tah-dah! The feels am I right? Please review guys it means so much to me! And let me just say: 20 reviews already? Love you guys!**

 **Zxx**


	8. Smile

**Yay! I managed to get another chapter up today! You proud of me? :) Btw - I have never kissed anyone (don't worry I'm young enough that that's not a big deal) so don't expect me to know a thing about love. The only part I can relate to in this story, is being head over heals for somebody that I have no idea if they like me or not. And I still am... Anyway - enough about my messed up crush - to the story!**

A thousand thoughts are flying through me head. I've never kissed anyone. Am I doing it right? I'm over-thinking this way too much.

I let my instincts take over, wrapping my arms around Tobias' neck, his hands coming to rest on my waist. We stay like that for what feels like forever, our lips moving in perfect sync. I finally pull away, gasping for air that I forgot was needed. _Go Tris,_ I think. _Keep doing what you're doing - you definitely don't look like a guppy fish._

I just look up to Tobias, who has a smile playing on his face. "I guess you remember me then?" I ask.

"Always. I never forgot you. I was worried that you forgot me though."

"Toby," I say, using my nickname for him; the one I came up with 13 years ago, when I couldn't say his name. "I have loved you for 16 years, albeit in a different way than I do now, but the fact remains. Do you really expect me to forget something, someone, like that?"

"Y-you love me?" He says weakly. I have never seen Tobias be weak before.

"Yes." There's no turning back now.

"Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't feel it as well. I love you to Tris."

I smile, a sweet smile which is soon replicated on Toby's face as well, and then he pulls me close to him; my head on his chest, and his chin on my head.

I feel safe when we're like this.

"You know," Tobias says. "We should probably go back to the others. I reckon we've been here for more than a minute."

"True. But I don't think it's a good idea to go down just yet." I smile and pull him down for a kiss again. I break away, but his forehead's till on mine.

"What are we Bea?" Tobias asks.

"What do you want us to be?" I reply with question of my own.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The question makes butterflies explode in my stomach.

"Yes." I smile at him. He kisses me again quickly before taking my hand and leading me back to the others.

We have a lot of explaining to do.

We enter the room, our hands clasped, just to be met by gasps. And more squealing.

"Explain! Right now! The both of you!" Demands Christina, and so I do.

"Well, Four and I have known each other since we were born, and we were best friends. When we were 12 years old, he moved away - to here actually, against his will. We never got to say goodbye." I leave out his real name and his father, if he wants to tell them, then I'll leave that up to him.

"I've loved him for what feels like forever, and it seems he feels the same way, but we didn't know that. All throughout today we didn't even know if the other recognised us. So when you made me spill my deepest secret - curse you Zeke by the way - and he pulled me outside, we got to explain things to each other. Now we're together." By this time the boys are just grinning at Tobias and the girls have gone all mushy and soft and are 'awwing' at us.

"I also kissed her." Tobias adds. This is met by cheers from the boys. I'm guessing that I wasn't the only one who received their 'first kiss' today. Oh well, boys are boys.

It isn't long before the girls pull me away, bombarding me with questions. I look over to see that the boys are just grinning and patting Tobias on the back. Why can't girls be like that?

I catch Toby's eye, and he grins. I grin back, before turning back to the interrogators.

 **There we go - hope you like it! Please review!:)**

 **Zxx**


	9. Flying

**Hey beautiful people! So I just finished writing Resurgent today, and the last chapter and the epilogue is up now! Please give it a chance :) How was your Christmas, Boxing Day, New Years? Feel free to let me know in a PM or review - I'd love to hear from you!**

After about 2 hours of interrogations - who knew Uriah could be such a _girl_? - it's time to go home. Unfortunately, I don't actually have a car, or a way to get home…

"Hey Tris, do you need a ride home?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I say, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay, let's go. Wait - CHRISTINA DO YOU HAVE A SPARE HELMET?" He shouts.

"YEAH JUST WAIT 2 SECONDS!"

"Why do I need a helmet?" I ask, looking at Tobias.

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

And I do.

A few minutes later I have a helmet in my hand and we are standing in front of Tobias' motorbike.

"Are you sure that things safe?" I ask, a bit nervous.

"Of course she is. She's my baby." He replies grinning at me. "Now come on, get on."

With that, Tobias hops onto the bike and revs the engine. I slowly advance and sit behind him, gripping his waist tight - there is no way I am falling off this thing.

"You know." I tell Toby. "It's probably best if you park around the corner from my house, I'm not sure what kind of a reaction my mum will have, or my dad, if they see me on a motorbike with a random boy."

He turns around and gives me puppy dog eyes. "Am I just a random boy now?" He asks. "I thought you loved me?"

I laugh a little.

"I do. But my parents don't know who you are remember?"

"Good point. Now what's your address?"

I tell him my address quickly, and get an unexpected reply of "You know, I live right next door."

I look at him in shock. Tobias just grins and starts driving. Not before telling me "Seeing as you're right next door, I'll just drop you off at my house and you can walk over."

I've decided I kinda like motorbikes. It's exhilarating, like you're flying through the air and nothing can stop you - except for traffic lights of course.

I hop off the bike and see Tobias looking at me again. "Like what you see?" I tease him.

"Yes. Very much. And if we weren't right next to your house I'd probably kiss you until you couldn't breathe."

I blush slightly at this. "I think one kiss shouldn't be too bad." I say, and lean up just as he leans down. I smile against his lips. How can it be that I just met him again today, and already we love each other? It's crazy I tell you.

I pull away slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow Toby."

"Bye Bea."

And I walk back to the house, awaiting an explanation from my family that is sure to come.

 **There you go! I've decided to start writing a Mortal Instruments fanfiction. It will be an AU, and all your fav characters will be in High School - however it won't really be focusing on their school time too much. If your a fan of TMI like me, please check it out! Of course, once I've posted it...**


	10. Scene

**Okay! So here's the next installment of OWY! Thanks so much for the support on this story guys! I've also posted the first 2 chapters of Invisible - which is my new Mortal Instruments story. If your a fan, could you please give it a go? It would mean so much to me! THANK YOU!**

"Beatrice Prior! Come here right now!" I sigh and walk into the living room, where my mother, father and Caleb are waiting.

"So," Dad says. "Care to explain the little scene next door?"

"Sure. As you already know, I was over at my friend Christina's house this afternoon. We were playing truth or dare. One of my idiot new friend's Zeke asked me who I fancied. I said Four, who you saw just before. I had already recognised Four as Tobias, my best friend who moved away 4 years ago. When I went to explain to him that I didn't care if he liked me back or not, he called me Bea and kissed me. After that, we talked, and he recognised me too. We love each other, and now we're together. I'm sorry if you're unhappy about it but this is my life and I love him." I say defiantly.

Mum smiles, as does Caleb, but Dad just looks as if he's given up.

"And Tobias? You love him? How do you even know that after one day?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I love him. And it hasn't been one day, it's been 16 years."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Very much."

"Then I'm okay with it. But just know, if he hurts you, he's dead, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I smile at this.

"I know."

 _ **Tobias P.O.V.**_

"Tobias Eaton!" I walk into the house to see Marcus standing there. And he's livid. "What have I told you before! You do not deserve any girl, you are broken and weak! Besides, that girl was only a runt! I thought you'd have better taste than _that_ Tobias!"

Now I'm angry.

"That wasn't just a girl Marcus. That was Beatrice Prior, and I love her. She isn't a runt at all, she's beautiful! I know she doesn't deserve me, she deserves so much better, but I am not going to let _you_ be the dictator of that."

Marcus starts to unbuckle his belt and slide it out of the loops. I just smirk.

"You can't hurt me Marcus. Remember what happened last time you tried?" He blanches slightly. "Yeah, you _lost._ There's nothing you can do! You are no longer stronger than me." I turn around and head up to my room, leaving the man behind me at loss for words and not just slightly scared.

I text Tris, knowing even one word from her will cheer me up.

 _Do you need a lift tomorrow? - 4_

 _That would be great! Caleb has some science excursion thing, so Dad has to drive him to school early. - T_

 _Okay. See you at 7? - 4_

 _Definitely :) Bye Tobias - T_

 _Bye Tris :) - 4_

I smile her words. I can't believe Bea is my _girlfriend!_ It's really strange to think about honestly. I spent years pining over her, and now I have her.

I put my phone down and go to work on my homework. Even while I'm attempting to work out algebraic equations, my mind is on Bea. And I can't quit smiling.

 **Tahdah! There you go! Could you please review guys!? Your feedback is great and really helpful! Also, does anyone play guitar? If you do, what are some of your favourite songs to play? (I sing and play the guitar chords) I've already learnt a lot of songs and saved the chords onto my computer, but I can't think of anything... So yeah, thanks guys!**

 **Zxx**


End file.
